Start of something new
by darkwolffromhell
Summary: well, its about Haruka and some OC..and also some KanaxFujioka in the latest chapter and also ChiakixTouma..i will mention about those pairing later in my story...please kindly R&R...i knw my summary sucks..jz read it and kindly give me some idea...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Minami-ke or any character in it. If I own it, I wont let Hosaka feature in it._

_This is my first fan-fiction, so please kindly review so that I can improve in it or kindly give me some idea about the story. This fan-fiction contain KanaxFujioka, ChiakixTouma, HarukaxOC…Somehow, I just dislike Hosaka._

**The unexpected encounter**

The OC point of view

It's been raining all week since last Friday, and unfortunately, its has no sign of stopping. Well, it doesn't really bothering me since I lock myself in my new apartment since last Friday. Besides, I have a few laundry and more clothes to wear so I guess I wont be having those troubles that my neighbor, mostly housewives been having. I stretch myself and force myself to wake up. I look at the alarm clock and realize it is still 8 in the morning. I force myself to sit up and wash myself. I walk towards the small balcony that is just outside my room. I stretch myself again to make sure I'm 200% awake. When I decide to turn back into my room since the rain keep pouring , I saw a light brown hair girl, about same age as me, looking at the sky.

' What a beauty. Hope I can get to know her.' I thought myself. I walk to the living room and look at the envelope on the table. I walk to the kitchen to fix myself a breakfast, which is just milk and toast. I take my breakfast and walk towards the living room. I sit down, turn on the TV, munching my toast, and also opening the envelope.

_Dear Tanouchi Ryo,_

_ How is my nephew doing now? I hope everything is doing fine and you be able to take care of yourself. Enjoy the freedom since you already left that stepmother of yours. Me and your aunt are fine and your cousin was suggesting that we will go and visit you this winter vacation. Oh ya, if I remember correctly, you going to start school next Monday, right? Since you move to there when summer vacation. I hope you enjoy your school life and you already found all your childhood friend. But I guess it wont be hard for you since you contact with them very often. I guess I will write until here. Be sure to write back. There's the letter and things you have to take to your school next Monday, and buy your uniform and also find a job. That's all for now. be sure to write back._

_From, your uncle Rando Kyo._

I read it and found the letter of the school. I nearly spill my milk cause I forgot to buy themy uniform for school and find a job.

'Damn, that's why I keep feeling something's not right.' I mutter. I take out my cell phone. I decide to send a message to few of my childhood friend that I had been contact with. I lay down , wait for them to reply. Suddenly, my phone start to beep. I lazily roll over to my phone and open to read the mail.

_From: Takumi Kouta_

_Re:Hey_

_Okay, its been long time since we go out and play. Satou is with me now. He say meet at the bus station at 12 noon. Meet u there._

I look at the time, its still 10am. I continue to lay down there and wait for another mail. I stare at the boring TV shows. Slowly, my eyes close. Suddenly my phone ring. I am startled by that ringtone of mine. I quickly sit up and find my phone in a panic mode.

"Where's that phone of mine?" I mumble angrily and keep throwing away everything that I can see. And finally I found my phone, laying under one of the pillow. I quickly take it and open the mail to read it.

_From: Ayasaki Kiro_

_Re:Hey_

_Hey, sorry that me and my brother cant make it. We will make it up by giving you a tour of school and treat you for lunch. Sorry._

I put my phone away and lay down again. I look at the clock on the wall and realize is 11am.

'It's time for me to get ready.' I thought myself. I stand up and wash myself and wear a simple black shirt with a short pants that is just longer than my knee. I take my jacket and wear it since its finally stop raining outside but still a bit cold. I look at my watch, and it shows me that its 11.45am now. I guess I can make it to the bus station if I run. I walk down the stairs and start to run as fast as possible. Luckily that I am a fast runner and also a basketball player of my previous school. I reach the bus stop and look around but theres no Kouta and Satou. I take a peep of my watch and realize its just 11.58am. I sit down and wait for them.

"Hey, Ryo!" I look up from the source of the voice that is calling upon me. There's a 180cm tall with a black hair and eyes running and waving towards me, behind him, there's a 178cm tall with a raven hair walk towards and slightly wave his hand. I stand up and walk towards them.

"Hey,Kouta. you haven't change much." I say while hugging the black hair guy. He is one of my childhood friend and the raven hair is Satou.

"Both of you really didn't change much." I saw while waiting for the bus.

"Same to you. You haven't change much since 2 years ago." Say Satou.

"Well, Kiro and Niro say that they couldn't make it. so let's go , and here's the bus." I say. So three of us go to the mall by bus in just a few minutes and within this times, we keep talking about some old memories and how we are doing in this 2 years.

"Hey, we reach the mall. Come on, let's go buy some of Ryo's uniform and some other things." Say Kouta and run towards the mall. Satou and me follow him and sigh. Soon, we finish our shopping of what I need.

"so, what are we going to do now? and what's school are you in?" ask Kouta.

"I'm going to study at Kibina High and I have no idea what we are going to do now." I answer and take a look at my watch, it show 3pm.

"We going to be same school. Wish that we going to be in same class too." Say Satou and he soon notice the watch that I'm wearing.

"You still wear that watch?" ask Satou. I nodded.

"Of course, since its still not broken. So, why not?" I reply. I soon notice there's an arcade.

"Hey, let's go to play some game. I bet you still cant win me in those racing game." I say to Kouta.

"What do you mean I still cant win? I will win you. Come on, let's play." Say Kouta. so, three of us go to the arcade and have some race with those racing game. After an hour, I starting to get bored.

"Hey, Kouta. I'm bored. Let's do something else."

"Not fair. I'm not going anywhere unless I win a match." Say Kouta childishly.

"Oh, come on. You already lose the 20th times. It's about time you give up." Say Satou. I smile and stand up, walking towards the exit.

"I'm going to walk around. You two following?" I ask.

" Ya, of course. Come on, Kouta. let's go. You can play again next time." Say Satou. Kouta nod in defeat and also walk out. Three of us walk and also talk about old days, since three of us are childhood friends, we can talk a lot. Suddenly, I saw a group of guys is surrounding a girl.

"Hey, guys, I need to go to the toilet." I say and walk away before they can ask me anything. I walk silently to that group of guys.

"Hey, miss. Just give us your phone number." One of the guy said. So, I soon realize they are flirting with that girl.

"Sorry, please just leave me alone." Say the girl. She has a very nice voice.

"Oh come on. You know that our boss and us are all a member from your fans club." Say another guy.

"Please, just leave me alone." Say the girl again.

"Hey, miss, you better listen to us." Say one of the guy.

"Hey, don't hurt Minami-san, boss will kill us if he knew." Seems like one of the guy's friend try to stop him.

"Just…..leave me alone." Say the girl, still trying to protest to those guy. I cant stop myself anymore, I step between the girl and the guys, pushing the guy that is holding the girl's hand hardly. I look at the girl's face and realize that she was the one that I saw this morning.

"Hey, what are you doing?" ask the bald guy.

"She ask to leave her alone, cant you hear it? Are you all deaf? Or I presume that you all are stupid enough that you all cant understand what she say?" I try to calm myself and I look at those gang of guys. I realize that those guys look familiar.

"What do you say?" say one of the guy with spiky head.

"I say, are you all stupid enough that cant understand what she say?" I repeat the sentence again, seems that my sentence had angry those guys. One of the guys with scar on his hands come charging towards me. I accept the blow from his fist without hiding from it because I don't want the girl behind me get hurt of it. I soon grab the hand of the girl, and pull her towards me , I kick one of the guy's stomach and when the guy retreat because of the pain, I push the girl away and also give the guy with the scar on his hand and fatal hit on his head with my kick. I soon realize theres a glass bottle near me, I take it up and hit one of the guy's head. I run towards the girl and grab her hand and we two begin to run. We two run and soon I saw Satou and Kouta and we run pass them.

"If you still want to be alive, THEN JUST RUN!" I shout as loud as I can. Those two still don't understand but after that they soon realize what is happening and they began to run. We start to run , but when I feel the girl soon run out of energy. I soon find one alley and grab her hand and run into the alley, one of my hand covering her mouth and another still holding her hand. Kouta and Satou is now sitting down beside me.

"H-hey, d-dude. W-wh-what a-are y-you t-think y-you a-are t-rying t-to d-do?" ask Kouta , still trying to catch his breath. I take a deep breath, after I calm down.

"Sorry, guys. I just saw they are surrounding this girl and they like keep troubling her and I kind of like out of control." I say then scratch the back of my head.

"Excuse me, can you let go of my hand?" the girl ask, I soon realize I still holding her hand. I quickly let go of her hand and apologise.

'Hey, Minami, why are you coming out alone to the mall? You should know it is dangerous." Ask Satou, seems like they know each other.

"Sorry, Jun-san. Actually I come out with Maki but somehow we got separated and I got lost." Explain the girl.

"Haruka, there you are. We keep finding you." Say one of the girl with brown hair.

"Sorry, Maki-chan. I guess I have to go now. bye, and thank you." Say the girl. I nod and look away. Then after that three of us began to walk home.

"Hey, see you tomorrow. Meet you at the same bus station at 7am." Say Kouta.

"But I decide to go to school on bike, since I also move my bike with me." I answer.

"Then me and Kouta will meet with you at your house at 7 am. Both of us will show you the way to the school." Say Satou. I nod my head and say goodbye, then I lay down in my living room.

' If I get to see that girl and know her name, it would be nice.' I thought and then get ready to sleep.

The next morning, is my first day of school. I wake up early and wash myself and also wear my school uniform, a white shirt with a dark blue pants and also a red ties and a blue jacket. I look myself in the mirror and see that I didn't forget anything. I eat my breakfast which is a glass of milk and a piece of toast. I love milk , so maybe that's why I can grow until 185cm. I look in the mirror once again to make sure I wont look too bad in the first day of school. I close and lock my door and then walk down the stairs and found out that Kouta, Satou and the twins are there.

"Hi, guys." I say, while taking my bike.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" say Kouta with full of excitement.

"How old are you? 7?" say Satou.

"But that's Kouta that we know." Say Kiro. We all laugh and ride our bike to school. After we park our bike.

"You go straight and then turn left, then you will reach the teacher's lounge. When you go in there, you find a teacher name Tanamachi Chizuru, that's our homeroom teacher." Say Niro. I nod and we separate and I continue to find the teacher lounge. After asking a few student, I finally found the teacher lounge. I knock the door and walk in.

"Excuse me, may I ask who is Tanamachi-sensei?" I ask. Suddenly a brown long hair woman stand up, she is at her age of 20 or mostly 30 . she has a very nice body.

"I believe that is me. Who are you?" ask Tanamachi-sensei.

"I am the new transfer student. My name is Tanouchi Ryo. nice to meet you." I say.

' Damn, why even the teacher is also a beauty?' I thought myself.

"So, you are that new student. You are quite good looking. Okay, wait for me to pack my things then follow me to the classroom." Say Tanamachi-sensei. I nod and wait for her. Then I follow her to the class that I suppose to be in it.

"You wait outside. I going to tell them about this." Say Tanamachi-sensei. I nod again.

"Okay, class. Homeroom starts now. so, we are going to have a new student that will spend his 2nd year time with all of us. I hope you all can be good friend. Okay, you can come in now." say Tanamachi sensei. I walk in after she call out to me. I look around the class and saw Satou and Kouta, and also Kiro and Niro. Suddenly, a light brown hair caught my attention.

' Why is she doing here?' I thought when our eyes caught with each other.


End file.
